Stained in Crimson (Temporary Title)
by nightwingangel
Summary: Alfred is a young naive angel whose never had a glimpse of the human world, nor has he ever met a demon. His only goal is to pass his training to become a full-fledged Angel. Ivan is a fallen angel/ demon He is familiar with both the human and angel world. He hates Angels. What happens when the two cross paths?
1. Prologue

_AN: This story will be a bit different from my other ones. It will be written both in first and third person. Before you begin your journey to this world of Angels and demons, please be aware that Ivan a.k.a. Russia will have a bit of dark personality. There will be two versions of the story: The first version is Rated T and posted in FFN, so that people of all ages can read it. However, on A03 the story will be a bit more darker. I'm debating on Rating M or E, but we will see. _

_WARNING: Please be aware English is one of my worst subjects. There will most likely be grammar and misspelling errors. I apologize in advanced. If you are a grammar-nazi turn back. Thank you!_

_**Prologue**_

_There is Good and There is Evil_

_There is Light and there is Darkness_

_Angels and Demons_

_-NWA_

There is a world beyond the heavens, a world where life breathes, and a world filled with humans. For as long as Alfred could remember he always wondered what was beyond the Gate of his home, his place of birth. This Gate, this City, separates the angels from those on Earth and from the Heavens. Gate 7, though not heaven, is a place of paradise. The sky is always blue and the sun is always shining. It is a large green land that appears to be floating in piles of white clouds. Rivers traced the land in all areas before falling like waterfalls on the edges. In the center of this land was a city made of white marble. The city was the home of angels, and on the only mountain, on the land was headquarters that resembled a palace.

It was beautiful.

_But._

_I lived here my whole life. Unlike my twin brother Matthew I've yet to become a full-fledged angel. At the age of 13 (in human years fifty) he became a Guardian Angel. His first mission on the planet called Earth was to guard a mother and her unborn baby who was souless. When a baby has yet to obtain a soul their body is left open for a demon to make its nest. It is considered one of the toughest missions for a new full-fledged angel, but my brother, my twin was able to protect the mother and her baby until she had her soul.. He was amazing._

M_e though..._

_The higher ups think I lack what it takes to be a Guardian. I can't control light and my knowledge of white magic are at the basics. I am a failure as an angel. White wings, they don't mean anything when you don't have the knowledge._

_I train and I train_.

_Yet I fail_.

A young boy, who looked to be only seventeen, sat at the edge of the cliff. He was dressed in white slacks and a white button shirt made of velvet. Baby blue flower embroidery wrapped around his collar like a necklace and circled around the cuff of his sleeves. Around his neck was a mini light silver cloak, followed by a white-blue belt that moved over his shoulder and hugged him around the waist. Attached to his back were a sat of feather wings.

He hugged his knees to his chest while eyeing the large gate over the clouds. It was this gate that connect Gate 7 to Earth.

"If only I could," Alfred sighed. "I just have to focus" He shifted his hands as if to hold a ball "Have nothing but pure thoughts, happiness..." A light yellow ball formed around his fingers. "and-" just as the ball appeared it vanished. Alfred frowned, returning to hugging his knees.

Earth was nothing but a dream.

"Alfred!"

"Alfred!"

Alfred looks around searching for the person calling his name.

His teacher Arthur is waving to him from a mere distance. Arthur, he is an archangel, a position high among other Angels. He wore a similar attire to Alfred, however, the embroidery around his shirt were a light yellow, and he wore a cloak that reached the floor. He had six feather wings (Three on each side). Although he was nearing his thousands in human years he looked no older than twenty. He has blonde hair, bushy eyebrows, and eyes as green as the land.

"Yes, teacher?" Alfred stood up with the help of his wings.

"Come with me," Arthur waved to him to follow.

They passed the beautiful streets of the city. Alfred paused in his steps as they came across the wall gate that kept the headquarters away from the city. The only time Alfred ever stepped passed this gate was with his twin Matthew. That was when he received the news that Matthew was given his first mission to become an official Guardian. Alfred faked his happiness for his older twin that day, but to be honest he was jealous. It made him come to the realization that Matthew was everything he lacked.

"Why are you standing there, come," Arthur took Alfred's hand and pulled him inside the gate. The inside of headquarter was breathtaking. There were countless pillars so high they nearly disappeared into the sky. Every four pillars they passed was a Saint statue. Then there was a statue of the famous Archangel Michael. Alfred never met him, almost no one did. He almost thought Archangel Michael was just a legend until his teacher Arthur confessed to meeting him.

Arthur stopped in front of a woodened door. Arthur pointed his fingers as if to touch the door, made a swirly line, and the door opened.

"Inside, " Arthur order lifting his cloak and stepping inside.

This was weird, yet exciting.

Alfred took a step in the room. It was large and round with a running water floor. At the end of the room were three Angels: Archangel Arthur, Guardian Angel Roderich, and War Angel Elizabeta.

Elizabeta smiled. "Hello, Alfred."

"H-hi," Alfred bowed awkwardly.

"Morning, Alfred" Roderick said in a voice that sounded stern almost strict. "I'm sure you know why you are here."

"If its about that prank I pulled on Kiku's cat I already said sorry," Alfred answered, because no he did not know why he was here.

Arthur sighed, facepalming. "Child, when will you grow out of your silly pranks."

Alfred only smiled awkardly.

"No. We've been discussing your training and so on," Roderich explained. "You are almost two hundred years old."

Alfred rubbed the back of his head.

"Most trainees become full-fledged by the time they are a hundred."

Alfred held his head low. He gets it, he was a failed angel.

"We don't think you are suited to be a Guardian Angel."

"What?! But I've-"

Roderich held up his hand. "Please let us finish."

Alfred groaned. He reverted his gaze from the angels to the clouds flowing by.

"You want to be a full-fledged Angel, don't you?" Roderich asked.

Alfred returned his gaze to the trio. "Yes! I do! I've been ready."

"So the lack of your powers say," Arthur stated.

Alfred frowned.

"But there is another way for you to become a full-fledged angel."

"And that is?"

"A Grim Reaper."

Alfred's heart froze. "He, funny joke."

It wasn't a joke.

"But...Grim Reaper kill people." Alfred argued.

"Not necessarily," Arthur corrected. "Our job is to establish the balance of the world. For every birth there is a death. It is the cycle of life. We are there to make sure it happens and to guide that soul onto their next life."

"Remember it is only the body that dies not the soul," Elizabeta added. "So you aren't taking a life."

"R-right. So I can become a full-fledged angel by bringing...death?" Alfred didn't like the sound of death on his lips.

"Its not death it is judgement." Roderich corrected. "But if you think you can't do it by all means okay. You'll just be stuck here for another hundred years by the looks of your training."

Alfred curled his fingers in fist and looked at Roderich in defiance. "I'll do it."

Arthur smiled. "That was the answer we need." Arthur flipped his cloak over his shoulder and unbuckled his sheath sword. He approached his apprentice. "You'll need this."

Alfred took hold of the sheath sword, pulled it out of its sheath, and inhaled at the power he felt coming from the sword. It was light, it was pure, it... "What is this for?"

"Being a Grim Reaper is not easy," Arthur stated. "You'll come across demons who will want to consume the souls of the dead, and they will try to consume you."

Alfred looked at Arthur in horror.

"Unfortunately what he says is true," Elizabeta sighed. "To demons a human soul is delicious, but an angel is a feast. I know you've never been to Earth, never encountered a demon, but you will know who they are. You will just know. That sword will protect you from them."

"You will also need this," Arthur took out an objected that resembled a smart phone.

Alfred took hold of the phone, immediately it turned on, giving a name.

"Raivis Galante. Age: 13. Death: Lung failure." Alfred gripped the phone in his hand, it nearly cracked from his strength. This phone was a death sentence.

Arthur approached the edge of the room, that lead to edge of the mountain, and the falling of the water. "Raivis has three more weeks to live, but you must be with him starting now."

"W-Why?" Alfred did not want to see Raivis die.

"This is when the soul is most vulnerable. Demons will smell his death approaching. They will attack Raivis. You have to stay with Raivis to protect him, and end it on that day."

Alfred gulped. He could do this. He may not be experienced, but he could do this.

"We will be watching, Alfred," Roderich warned.

"R-right," Alfred slipped the phone in his pocket, bid farewell to the angels, and left the room. He kept walking out of the gates, passed a few buildings until he came across his little hut near the edge. He placed the sword on the dining table, though Angels didn't necessarily eat, from time to time Alfred would make bread and coffee. He scrambled around his room, packing a few set of clothes, and took hold of his spell book from a top the bed.

The phone buzzed in his pocket. He dug it out, an address appeared on the screen.

_Latvia _


	2. Chapter One

_**AN:**__ Because this is a story about angels and demons the story will contain some religious beliefs, and anything involving Christianity. Everything that is shared within this story doesn't necessarily have anything to do with my belief. It is just a story. Enjoy!_

**_Chapter_ One**

_Latvia..._

_Population: about two million or at least it is what this thing called internet says._

_It is covered in pure white snow. The architect in Riga is very different from Gate 7. Many of the buildings are a bright red, beige, and a bridge divide the city. Its beauty._

_But..._

_But!_

There is a sudden breeze brushing passed Alfred shoulders. Alfred wraps his arms over his arms, his teeth chattering.

_It is extremely cold._

_This coldness, I've never experienced it in my life. Gate 7 is never cold and it's never hot; its just warm. I wore the wrong clothes to Latvia. My wings wrap around me like a blanket. Its not enough, I'm still cold, but I have to deal with it. I walk on the streets of Riga. I'm caught in awe by the scenery around me and I want to explore all that it offers despite the cold. _

_I don't._

_I walk until I spot the hospital._

_And._

_I narrow my eyes._

"MATTIE?!"

A boy, who looked similar in appearance to Alfred, but with light color hair, was standing out front of the hospital. His hair had a nice wave as its reached the bones of his cheeks. His eyes were a mixture of light purple and blue, and his features were much more gentle than Alfred's. If one saw Matthew or was ever around Matthew they knew (just knew) they were safe. Alfred's features in contrast to his twin were on the more childish side. Matthew was wearing a similar attire like Alfred, however, over his clothes he wore a white coat made of fake fur.

Alfred ran his brother's side. "Why you here?"

"I heard," Matthew began unzipping his coat. It slid from his shoulders and fell to the open of his hands. "A Grim Reaper?" He gave the coat to his brother.

Alfred sniffed the coat. It smelled of maple trees. He slid his arms in the coat. It was warm, really warm, blocked the cold breeze. "Thanks. I thought I would freeze to death."

"Even if you did want it; it can't happen," Matthew said. Angels, they felt pain, both physically and mentally, could detect the difference in weather, but they couldn't die from the mere cold or heat. He turned so his back was facing the road and his front facing the hospital. He lifted his head, taking in the details of the hospital.

Alfred snuggled in the coat.

"I came here, because I was worried for you and I am also happy. I know you always dreamed of visiting this world."

Alfred smiled. "Yes and I have to say its just as I dreamed it would be. Perfect in every way."

Matthew frowned. He placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder. The real test, the test that will decide if Alfred was truly a full-fledged angel began now. He patted his brother's shoulder. "I will let you be the judge of that." Matthew took a step back. "I have to go, but if you need me; call."

"Don't worry so much," Alfred waved at his brother.

Matthew smiled lightly. He faded like dust into the sky.

* * *

The hospital is very white inside. The counter tops and rails attached to wall had a wooden brown color. The chairs for the waiting guest in the lobby had a faded pink or blue color. In door plants were placed in the corners of the walls giving a bit of green to the lobby. Two receptionist sat behind the counter, one of them on the phone talking tiredly.

Alfred pressed his fingers on the button for the elevator. It currently was on the fourth floor. Alfred didn't have to experience the elevator to know it would take time. He didn't have the patience to wait. He flapped his wings, sprinted to a jump, and flew through the floor until he was on the third floor hallway. The only difference the third floor had compared to the lobby on the first floor was that it had countless doors, but still had the faded white color. He passed each room then stopped in front of room 308: Raivis room.

He entered the room by going through the door.

Raivis was spotted sleeping in the only bed in the room, soothingly as if there were no needles in his hand and arm. A mask was over his mouth and nose to help him breathe. Beside his bed was another person sitting on a chair with his head held low.

Strangely Alfred knew the person without actually meeting him. The person's name is Eduard Von Buck, Raivis's older step-brother.

They had a rough start: Eduard and Raivis. Eduard couldn't stand Raivis constant attachment and demand for attention. He thought Raivis was annoying. To him, Raivis needed to grow up despite only being thirteen. Then out of the blue Raivis fell sick, had cancer, and the cancer was killing him. Now all Eduard wanted was for his little brother to recover. He prayed at night, cried alone, had sleepless nights. He blamed himself for the cancer.

Alfred felt a twist in his heart. He switched his focus from Eduard to Raivis.

Raivis...

Age: 13

His whole life has been nothing but constant illness. When he was born, he wasn't breathing. By some miracle-with the help of a Guardian Angel- Raivis fought death. At the age of three he drank contaminated water, falling sick, and nearly dying. Having a death experience made Raivis embrace life to the fullest. He was very selfless, always placed others before himself. He only became attached to Eduard, because he always wanted a brother of his own. Eduard was everything to him.

Alfred sighed.

At age ten Raivis fell sick to cancer. The cancer was incurable. If Raivis lives he will continue to suffer the disease, his soul will be left trapped in a vegetable body. Raivis had to die to end the pain.

Only three more weeks.

Alfred could do this; for Raivis.

Alfred moves to Eduard's side, places a hand on top of Eduard's head. It caused the older teen to sleep. He needed it after those sleepless nights.

Alfred stays in the corner of the room for nearly the whole day.

Eduard wakes after a two hour sleep. He takes one glance at his brother, leaves the room for a prayer room that is somewhere in the hospital. An older lady takes Eduard's seat. She is Raivis mom and Eduard's step-mom. Alfred views her life story. It is all a mess: an abusive relationship leading to divorce, constant drinking while pregnant. Only after she met Eduard's dad did she recovered from her drinking habits. Raivis sickness brought it back. She relies on the alcohol for healing.

Nurses check on Raivis every three hours, giving him medicine, and changing his bandages. A doctor examines the child. He is confident with whatever medication he is giving Raivis is working. He believes Raivis will be up and running within a week. He is not the best doctor, sadly many patients died under his care.

_"Having confidence is not a crime,"_ Alfred whispers. "_But pride will be your undoing._"

Raivis open's his eyes. He sees his mother and is happy to see her. He also senses another presence in the room. He can't see it though.

"Mom, I am not alone," He says. His voice is weak, barely a whisper.

Raivis's mom runs to the bed, takes his hand in hers. She is tempted to squeeze, but is weary of the needles. "Of course you aren't, my love. I'm here."

Raivis shakes his head. "No, mom, this presence is different. It strange, but I feel safe."

Raivis's mom's finger twitches. "What do you mean, Raivis?"

"I can't explain it," Raivis whispers. "Mom, maybe I am dying."

"D-don't say that!" She yells. "The Doctor promised me you'd be out of this hospital by next week. You'll be able to go to school." She kisses the back of Raivis hand, tears are streaming from her eyes. "And you'll get to see your friends. I promise, I promise."

"I believe you, mom."

* * *

_We can't be seen by normal people unless we want them to. However, I've heard of humans gifted with the ability to see beyond the physical world. There are also people who don't see yet they know another presence is there. Either Raivis was one of them or he came to the realization that he is dying._

_I sit on the edge of the roof. _

_Night has fallen on the city. There are countless stars glittering the sky and colorful rays flow through the sky. Strange, I think, how we angels view the night as evil, dangerous. To me the night has a calmness to it. _

_A week passes in the human world. _

_Raivis has suffered a heart attack. He is fighting internally to live. Doctors are scrambling to save him. A doctor nearly kills Raivis during surgery. I stop him. He corrects his mistake. Raivis lives through the surgery, yet he is looking sicker. His body is covered in bruises from the internal bleeding. _

_"Raivis," I take his hand._

_Raivis wraps his fingers in mine. _

_He knows I am here. He wakes, looks to my direction, and misses like a blind man. "I am dying, aren't I?"_

_I don't answer._

_"I-it is okay," Raivis smiles. "I'm not scared of death."_

_There is no reason to be afraid. Raivis this is just a temporary thing. The suffering, the pain, it will end. _

_"I was given a brother," Raivis explains. "Mom is no longer alone. She is having a baby. Hey! Does that mean when I die the baby will be born? That must mean I have to sacrifice myself for the baby!"_

_The door to his room burst open. His mom freezes for about a few seconds, runs out of the room calling the doctors, and crying saying her son is hallucinating. For someone who claims to be christian she does not believe in our kind. She lost that faith ages ago. _

_Raivis talks to me a lot. He tells me stories of his childhood, his brother (he really loves his brother), and of his soon to be little sister (he doesn't know it though). Doctors are worried, thinking he is suffering mentally. They claim its the effects of the medications. They decreases his douses. _

_Another week passes by. Raivis can barely talk._

_His family is begging for him to live, but they only pray for themselves. They spit out lies-yet-true to them about Raivis desire to live. Raivis though, he is happy to have lived thirteen years of his life. _

_He is ready to move on._

_He still has another week._

_He is struggling to breathe. I dig out my spell book, move my hand over his body whispering the spell from the book. His struggle for breath ceases._

_He smiles. "Thank you..." and falls asleep._

* * *

"I can't bare to see him like this anymore," Eduard mumbles. He is kneeling in front of the altar, his hands held together, his knuckles touching his lower lip. "I just want the suffering to end. If that means taking him, lord, then please. That is all I am asking." He is crying, the tears dripping from his chin, down his neck.

Alfred leaves the prayer room after listening to Eduard's prayer. He returns to Raivis room. Raivis body is already dying, one kidney already dead, and his stomach can no longer take in any food. The doctor gives him medicine to ease the pain. It is not enough for Raivis. He is in too much pain. Alfred uses the spells to make the pain cease. He places Raivis in coma so his death is less painful. He wants to give him a painless death. He gives Raivis dreams of paradise, gives him glimpse of what heaven could be. Bunnies visit Raivis in his sleep, even unicorns. Raivis is laughing, enjoying the illusion.

Alfred visit Raivis in his dream.

Raivis is sitting under a tree with a fawn on his lap.

"Hey, Raivis," Alfred greets.

Raivis lifts his head, his eyes meeting Alfred's.

"This presence, you are the one I've been sensing in my room," Raivis states, not accusingly, but happily. "You made the past few days peaceful, haven't you?"

Alfred holds his hands behind his back. "Yeah. You were in lots of pain so I placed a soothing spell on you."

"Thanks, really," Raivis pats his own chest. "I hated the feeling of drowning." The fawn moves from Raivis's lap. It joins its mother, and the both move up the hill. Raivis stands. He is very small in height. "So...does this mean it is time?"

"...yes," Alfred answers.

Raivis smile weakens. "I knew this day would come, yet it is sad."

Alfred wasn't sure how to respond.

"C-can I say bye to my brother?"

"If I do that your last minutes of life will be extremely painful. The medicine those doctors give you won't be enough," Alfred warned.

Raivis falls quiet.

"There is also another way," Alfred begins. "You will die within three minutes. However, before you are taken to your next journey I will allow you to visit your brother in his dream."

Raivis looks at Alfred surprised. "But what if he think it is an illusion. That it is just a trick of the mind?"

"It is up to the person to believe rather or not it is true, but at least your brother will get to see you once more."

Raivis bites his lower lip. If he chooses to say bye now his last minutes will be painful; heck! The last he recalls he can barely even speak. "O-okay, promise?"

"I promise." Alfred leaves Raivis in his paradise, but leaves the dream. His phone makes a buzz.

He digs in his pocket, taking the phone in hand.

_Raivis Galante _

_Age: 13_

_Cause of Death: Lung __Failure_

_Date of Death: December 14_

_Time of Death: 11:15 AM_

* * *

_I kept my promise to Raivis. Raivis was able to tell his brother __bye before his soul was taken to the sky. What happens to him then is up to the higher ups to decide._

_I stand outside the Buck family home. My first assignment as a Grim Reaper successful, yet depressing. It wasn't as bad as I thought. If I can help people with a terrible sickness pass onto the next life then its not bad. I did a good job. Now to explore this city before I have to return to Gate 7._

_I remove the spell that keeps me invisible to the human world. The only thing not visible are my wings and the sword on my hip. The scent of coffee hits my nose. Curious, I follow the smell. It leads me to a coffee shop called: Starbucks?_

_Odd name._

_I enter the shop. The smell stronger, it__ is addicting. _

_"Hello, how can I help you?" A girl greets me at the register. _

_We angels are gifted with the ability to speak every language and understand all the languages. It is a must have. _

_"Yes. um..." I read through the menu. _

_Wow! _

_So many strange names. _

_Caramel macch-a-what? _

_Strawberry, huh?_

_A mocha what?_

_This menu has so many options I don't know where to start. "What is the best coffee here?"_

_"It depends on the person, really, but if you ask me I would recommend our caramel macchiato," She answers._

_"Okay. I think I will have the caramel Macchiato."_

_She punches the order onto the screen. She looks to me with a wide smile. Her__ smile is fake. I won't dig into why. _

_"Your total is five euros and thirty cents," she says._

_I place my hands on the counter. "Sorry um...what are euros?"_

_Her smile drops. "Uh...money."_

_"Money...oh," I dig in my pockets for this money. I don't have the money. _

_"Are you American?" _

_"American?...What is American?" I lean over the counter._

_She gives me are-you-an-idiot look._

_I blink, waiting for the answer of 'American'. _

_"ANY, IT IS NOT NICE TO ASK PEOPLE WHERE THERE FROM!" Another girl appears. She is older than Any._

_"But he is weird! He doesn't know what Euros are!"_

_The new girl also looks at me as if I am an idiot. _

_"I am an angel in training," I explain. _

_I'm not an idiot!_

Any and her manager think the teenager in front of them is mentally ill. Now that they look at him closely, he is wearing pure white to trick them!

"Give him his drink. I will pay for it," The manager says. She can't help, but feel sorry for the kid. There must be an explanation as to why he believes he is an angel. She takes out her credit card from her apron, sticks the card onto the card reader, and pays for the drink."Please, wait over there for your drink."

The boy smiles in gratitude . She freezes. The smile is like a ray of sun, pure like an...okay maybe she needs to sleep. She grabs a cup. "What is your name?"

"Alfred," He answers.

She writes his name on the cup.

Alfred thanks both the manager and Any. He stand near the counter where people pick their drinks. He takes hold of a cup from its display, spinning it around. It has the logo of Starbucks and a forest design traced around. He places the cup back in its place, and focus on the different types of coffee bags being sold. There is coffee beans from Brazil, other coffee beans from Italy, and coffee from countless other places in the world.

"Your drink is ready," The manager places the caramel macchiato on the counter.

"Thank you," Alfred picks up the cup. Aroma hit his nose, and he has to say it smells good.

The manager waves him off.

Alfred sits down at one of the tables, taking a sip of the macchiato. "So sweet," He mumbles to the cup. "Yet delicious."

Alfred likes the human world, probably more than Gate 7. He finds the different kinds of coffee and colors fascinating. His phone vibrates in his pocket. He reaches to take it out of his pocket when the cup slips from his fingers, spilling all over his white clothes. He stands, ignoring the spill for now.

_'I know you've never been to Earth, never encountered a demon, but you will know who they are. You will just know. ' _

A dark aura surrounds Starbucks. Warmness from the store falls into a deep coldness, imitated from the outside cold. Only Alfred notices the drop in temperature, all the other people inside the shop weren't even aware of the darkness in the shop. They couldn't sense it. They were focused on their own thing, except Any who rushed to clean the spill.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," Alfred quickly apologizes to Any. He did not mean to spill the drink. It was just the sudden chill that distracted him. He apologizes once more to Any and the manager before leaving the shop. The dark aura follows him outside. Elizabeta words ring in his head once again. He hadn't encounter such an aura when he had been with Raivis. Now that he thinks of it, it had been a very easy three weeks. There was no evil aura surrounding the hospital. Alfred's wings spread, his body disappearing from the human eye. He flies into the air. He studies the land for any odd behavior. There is none, yet the darkness remains. Night has yet to fall so Alfred did not understand how a demon was capable of traveling during the day. He lands on a random roof.

The dark aura vanishes.

"I'm not alone," He whispers.

His phone buzzes again. He looks to the screen.

He can't return to Gate 7; another person is on the death list.

-to be continued

_**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. Sorry, this story is a bit slow, but Ivan will appear in the next chapter. **_

_AN: This chapter was influenced by my experience when my dad was dying. I remember wanting my dad to live so we could live a normal life again. My mom though told me to pray to God to take my dad and end his suffering. I had to accept he would die and be happy he was no longer suffering. It was a difficult_ experience _and a memory I cannot forget._


End file.
